1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full-cover or integrally-foamed child safety seat, and in particular relates to a configuration design by utilizing a technical means to dispose plastic housings or hard layers on an inner/outer end surfaces of a foaming cushion material so as to obtain an integral composite formation of the foaming cushion material and the plastic housings or hard layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional child safety seats, foamed plastics (e.g., polystyrene and urethane) or foaming materials are often utilized to combine with several components such as soft cushions and hard chassis to form the structure of the child safety seat, so that a person (e.g., a baby or child) loaded on the safety seat can be well protected from any dangers and impacts. The related skills can be referred to the typical cases such as “Juvenile Seating With Resilient Side Impact Protection” of U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,734 B2, “Seat For Child-care Implement” of U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,927, “Child's Automotive Safety Booster Seat With A View” of U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,385.
One issue related to these child safety seats is that, for the purpose of achieving sufficient structural strength and absorptive or buffering effect, the child safety seat constituted by the foaming cushion (or expansion) material has a larger thickness so that the manufacturing process is relatively more complicated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,927 discloses the skill related to three layers of foaming materials, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,385 discloses a safety booster seat including a seat portion formed with very large thickness.
To improve the improper conditions in the above-described related skills, assembles of foaming cushion materials or measures of coated with a hard chassis (or plastic housing) have been provided. However, the exposed foaming cushion materials on the outer surfaces of the structure are tended to be damaged in service period.
To reduce the possible damages on the exposed foaming cushion materials above, some soft cushion components are disposed on the outside of the foaming cushion materials for protection. However, those who are skilled in these arts do know that, when the soft cushion components is applied on the outer surface of the foaming cushion materials, the manufacturing cost is relatively increased and the assembling process is more complicated, the weight of the safety seat is relatively increased to cause carry inconvenience and burden to the user, thus affecting the practicability of the safety seat and incapable of qualifying the requirements.
Representative speaking, although the reference data above disclose the skills and the structural designs of the child safety seats, there still have designing and manufacturing difficulties required to be overcome. When redesigning a configuration structure of a child safety seat for obtaining a firm and light structure to be different from the prior skills, the following considerations shall be noted.
First of all, on the prerequisite condition of sufficient impact resistant strength (or buffering function), a total thickness of the safety seat or the body constituted by the foaming cushion (or expansion) material shall be possibly reduced, so that the safety seat can have a weight and volume suitable for being carried.
Further, on the prerequisite condition of comfortability, the assembling process of the soft cushion and the related components thereof, and the safety seat shall be possibly simplified so that the manufacturing and assembling costs of the safety seat can be reduced. Particularly, when dealing large amount of workpieces of the safety seats, the factors deferring the manufacturing efficiency and quality of the safety seat can be eliminated.
Moreover, on the prerequisite condition that the safety seat or the body constituted by the foaming expansion material can be perfectly protected, particularly to the service period, damages or impairs to the safety seat or the body shall be possibly reduced, so that the factors affecting the absorption or buffering function of the foaming expansion material can be minimized.
Therefore, for solving the difficulties in conventional skills and attaining the above-described considerations, it is essential to develop a technical means to provide an integrally-formed safety seat with a configuration structure capable of fully covering foaming cushion materials. However, these topics are not taught or mentioned in the disclosures of the reference patent cases above.